


Catharsis

by Writing-The-Ghostbusters (writingfanfic)



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Catharsis, Gen, Sweet Punchy Catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Ghostbusters
Summary: For the prompt: 'Literally just want the reader punching Walter Peck in front of the entire GB squad as their secretary and they’re shocked but congratulate you.'Hell yeah! I sort of fancy Walter Peck. Oh dear...





	Catharsis

You stick your head out over the desk, and look around, eyes wide - a second later, a hand wraps around your arm, and you look up to see Dr. Stantz - sorry, _call-me-Ray-really_ , singed slightly and eyes just as wide.

“What just happened?” you ask, and he helps you up.

“I would _say_ … a level eight cross-dimensional tear caused by ‘flaring’ due to PKE build-up in an object.” Dr. Spengler is standing on a desk, PKE meter raised, and you look up at him, before dusting yourself down. “It’s-”

“ _Unacceptable_!”

You turn around, and Dr. Venkman is trying to stop your visitor from standing up. Normally, it would be a matter of apologies and sometimes out-of-court settlements - you’ve seen some shit. However, with this guy…

“ _I cannot believe_ , after the reason I have come here today…”

Walter Peck staggers out of some of the debris scattered over Dr. Venkman’s office. You turn around - this guy always treats you like you are somehow lesser, an automated reception machine, and you are not ready for him to start yelling like he seems to do every week.

“How can you call yourself environmentally _unhazardous_?!”

There is ectoplasm in his beard. You snort with laughter.

“Hey, Pecker, calm down,” Dr. Zeddemore, or _a-doctorate-in-Egyptology- **counts** -damn-it-Venkman_ says, unable to stop himself from laughing either. “It was your fault, man, you insisted we open the box.”

“In all fairness, we did _not_ know that would happen,” Dr. Spengler says, chiming in. “We normally open boxes like that under control conditions.” He looks at Venkman, and his eyes grow a little sharper. “Not because ‘Peck dared me to’, Peter.”

“I believed he could use a practical demonstration of why my warnings were worth heeding. Because he’s a… real Peck,” Dr. Venkman says, grinning, and Walter folds his arms, looking furious. “Your dedication to your work at the potential cost to your own life… staggers me, Mr. Pecker.”

“I will be using this against you in your next report.” He looks at you, and you don’t like the way that he does so. “I am _sure_ this… teenager does not want to be exposed to your overdramatic nonsense any more!”

“ _Teenager_?” you say, slowly, and he waves at you as if dismissing you. “Mr. Peck…”

“She’s a college graduate,” Egon says, and is ignored.

“But you can rest assured that with this latest… _shit_ show, I will be talking to the mayor.” His eyes have a manic, zealous gleam. “I have security cameras, and I have a witness.” He jabs in your direction, and you look at Ray.

“Did something hit him in the head?” you ask politely, and he nods firmly. “Mr. Peck, I won’t be testifying against my employers because they did nothing wrong?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I am an employee of the United States Federal Government.”

“And you have very nice hair,” Dr. Venkman chips in, and Walter actually stamps his foot. You are amazed.

“You will not lie for these idiots, I don’t care what they’ve threatened you with, you might be a stupid child but you know not to lie to an-”

 _Thud_. You lower your fist, and Walter stares at you, hand slowly raising to the enormous red mark forming on his cheekbone. Everyone else is staring too.

“Oh no,” you say, voice completely level. “I must have been exposed to too much PKE and it has altered my behaviour. Dr. Spengler. You had better take me upstairs and ensure that I’m not going to become volatile. Dr. Venkman, why don’t you escort Mr. Peck off of the premises. I will most certainly call him to apologise at a later date when I have been fully exorcised or something.” You turn around and storm up the stairs, and as you hear Walter Peck starting to stammer something, Egon hurries up behind you and sits you in the chair.

“Give me a second.” He adjusts a few dials, and then scans you over.

“Egon, I was joking,” you say, dully. “He’s a pig of a man…”

“I know. I’m just making sure that if they ask for your scans, they get something.” He smiles at you. “There. Now, your EMF readings, if asked, are very, very odd. But not too odd. I didn’t go too far-”

“(Y/N)?” You look to the stairs, and Ray is standing there. “You just punched an EPA agent.” He shook his head. “…are you _looking_ for a promotion? Really? Because that’s about the most Ghostbusters thing I’ve ever seen!” You smile, faintly, and he grins, walking over to hug you. “Okay, Spengs, we’ve gotta mock up something that makes her look possessed…”

“Already on it, Ray. I’ve falsified the recording on the EMF reader by modifying the parameters, the background EMF she would’ve absorbed from the incident.”

“Hey!” Winston appears, holding an empty trap and grinning. “Nice job, (Y/N). You just did what all four of us have been writing about in our dream journals for nearly three years.” He paused. “I don’t… uh, a dream journal. Hey, Egon, are we still s’posed to be keeping those dream journals?”

“It was mostly a guard against interference by the Sandman, but we’re probably okay now.” Egon holds out his hand to help you up, and Dr. Venkman appears. He’s stony-faced, but he’s heading right towards you, and you cringe. If you get in trouble, this’ll be where from - he grabs you and kisses you, full on the lips, and then shakes his head.

“That wasn’t supposed to be sexual harassment. I’m sorry. I’ve just pledged to do that do anyone who punches Pecker right in the face. You did that. I love you. Why are you our secretary?” he asks, very quickly, and you blink. “We don’t deserve you.”

“You’re welcome?” you say, and he shakes his head again. “Uh… am I in trouble?”

“Again, you assaulted a federal agent, but that’s okay, we’re on your side,” Peter grins. “I love this girl. Can someone get her a new badge or something? _I punched Dickless?_ ”


End file.
